Don't Join The Crowd
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Using his observational skills, Brooklyn does an analysis of the current generation that he lives in. But alas, he's very dissapointed with his findings. But what are his findings exactly?


Hello all! This is my latest oneshot about Brooklyns observations of the generation he lives in and what exactly is wrong with it. I hope you guys enjoy this one shot as much as I did writing it.

Special thanks to _AquilaTempestas_ for the title name

Now onto the show

* * *

Hello, my names Brooklyn Masefield. But I suppose you knew that already, what with the Justice 5 tournament and all that jazz. Since then, I've been making observations on modern day's society, and I am disappointed in my findings. These days, you get judged upon the slightest part of your character that "they" deem inappropriate to join their circle of fools. Who are "They" that I speak of? Well, the so called "Popular" kids. Let's take a look at some examples of how society has gone down.

_Exhibit A: Food_

These days, you seem to get judged on the amount you eat. A perfect example of this is good old Tyson Granger, people judge him on his food eating, calling him derogatory insults such as "Animal" and "Pig", those names being the most common of the selection given to him.

_Exhibit B: Tastes In Music_

There is a wide range of music available these days, but everyone gets labelled for their tastes with I find abhorrently disgusting. A perfect example of this is Kai Hiwatari, the common chants of "Emo" seem to follow the poor guy everywhere. People use it as his nickname just cause he likes metal. People like my former team mate Ming Ming call him, cause they like the genre "Pop" When in truth half those under the Pop genre cannot even sing! (I will not name any names for now)

_Exhibit C: Fashion_

Fashion is the latest craze at the moment, especially among the teenage girl population. Some people just go over the top spending stupid amounts of money on ridiculous outfits that make them look somewhat slutty. Now I'm not saying that every teenage girl is like this, but the majority it seems just have no idea what there doing. Example of this is Julia, from the F-Dynasty team, spending vast amounts of money on some of the most bizarre and pointless outfits that she only wears once because it's the "In" fashion of the time.

_Exhibit D: Hair (Styles and Colours)_

Hair styles these days are getting more extreme and crazy, some are unique and some are just way too crazy. A good example when it comes to hairstyles is Tala Valkov, his hairstyle is crazy but unique at the same time, though I do wish he'd at least attempt a different style. With hair colours, people get judged mostly if they are redheads. Examples of this are myself, Tala, Raul, Salima and a few others. The often overused insult of "Ginger" rearing it's ugly head all too often.

_Exhibit E: Relationships_

Relationships these days are plagued with over the top amounts of problems, some people getting into a relationship when they have absolutely NOTHING in common at all! Some even fake relationships to get something out of someone, or just use them to get somebody else. Sadly, many resort to cheating to get their kicks. Hilary is the perfect example with this, switching back and forth between Kai and Tyson, hurting both of them and turning them against each other. She has stabbed the pair of them in the back so many times, I wont be surprised when they both decide to kick her to the curb.

So my final observation? Yeah, this generation Is pretty screwed. With stereotypes and cheating and bullying about these days, I can't see how were gonna get anywhere, other than into oblivion when we become adults, what with teenage pregnancies on the rise and an increase in murders and rapes. This generation and the world as a whole is going down the toilet...

All it takes is for someone to pull the chain.

This is Brooklyn Masefield, signing off...

The end.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this short oneshot of Brooklyn's thoughts on the current situation society is in. Reviews are very much welcome, nice to hear some feedback ^_^

This is Spinster-Magic95, signing off.


End file.
